HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY MOMMY
by mandakyumin
Summary: ff ini aku persembahkan buat ulang tahun sungmin yang udah lewat banyak. kejutan apa yang akan kyuhyun berikan buat ulang tahun bunny tercintanya. langsung baca ajah yahh kyumin/yaoi/romance/rateM
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BRITHDAY MY MOMMY**

**CAST**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**MEMBER SJ**

**AND OTHERS**

**YAOI**

**ROMANCE**

**RATE :M**

**Manda mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review di ff manda yang sebelumnya. Ohh iya yang minta sequel dari FF yang kemaren, maaf yah manda nggak bisa bikin soalnya itu remake dari komik. Maaf yah manda nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Terima kasih ****. Ff ini manda persembahkan untuk ulang tahun sungmin kemarin. Maaf update nya telat. **

**HAPPY REAADING **

**AUTHOR POV**

" haaahhhhhhh !" tedengar suara seorang namja manis yang sedang menghela nafas untuk yang sekian kalinya. Namja manis yang bernama lee sungmin itu sedang bingung memikirkan tingkah laku kekasih nya akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tidak bingung bila beberapa hari ini kekasihnya yang evil itu menghindarinya, sesuatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh kekasih lee sungmin tersebut. Bahkan saat sungmin akan melakukan fans service pun kekasihnya sangat enggan sekali. Seingat sungmin dia dan kyuhyun kekasihnya itu tidak punya masalah yang seriusyang mengakibatkan kekasihnya marah kepada sungmin. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka menghabiskan malam yang panas di ranjang. Setiap sungmin bertanya kepada kyuhyun, kyuhyun akan selalu menjawab tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi tingkahnya mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sungmin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kyuhyun selama 8 tahun. Oleh karena itu ia mengetahui bagaimana sifat kyuhyun melebihi siapa pun termasuk kyuhyun sendiri. Bila sudah seperti ini sungmin bingung sendiri, tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia merindukan kyuhyunnya yang manja kepadanya, merindukan ciumannya bahkan sentuhan kyuhyun. Bahkan sudah seminggu ini ketika jadwal mereka kosong kyuhyun selalu tidak ada di dorm juga di apartement namja tersebut.

"AHHHHHHHHH! CHO KYUHYUN PABBO !" sungmin berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. Dia harus berbicara kepada kyuhyun hari ini juga. Tidak perduli bahwa kyuhyun mau apah tidak, walapun kyuhyun tidak mau sungmin akan memaksanya. Apa-apan kekasihnya itu menjauhinya tanpa sebab.

CEKLEK

" sungmin hyung gwaechana?" sontak suara ryeowook mengagetkan sungmin yang sedang bermonolok sendiri dengan batinnya. Lalu dengan senyum sungmin membalas pertanyaan ryeowook

" gwaechana wookie-ah"

" tapi aku tadi mendengar hyung berteriak di ruang tengah?" pertanyaan ryeowook membuat sungmin merutukki dirinya sendiri, kenapa sungmin sampai lupa dimana dia berada dan dengan seenaknya berteriak

" akhhhh itu tadi hyung hanya latihan... yahh latihan wookie."

"baiklah kalau hyung tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatis saja hyung. Aku akan kembali ke ruang tengah hyung. Jika ada apa-apa hyung panggil aku saja"

" ne wookie – ah , gomawo "

Sungmin bernafas lega ketika melihat ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi keruang tengah kembali. Sungmin menyerah untuk memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Memikirkan kekasihnya tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Lebih baik dia mandi lalu tidur.

...

...

...

Hari terus berlalu bahkan natal pun sudah lewat tetapi apa yang terjadi pada sungmin tidak berubah. Hubungannya dengan kyuhyun belum membaik, sungmin belum berbica kepada kyuhyun dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bagaiman mau berbica jika kyuhyun selalu menghindarinya. Bahkan jika mereka tidak ada jadwal kyuhyun selalu pergi entah kemana dengan sahabatnya si tiang listrik itu siapa lagi kalau bukan shim changmin. Bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun bisa mengabaikannya selama ini bahkan lebih memilih pergi bersama changmin dari pada dirinya yang notabennya kekasihnya. Apa kah kyuhyun sudah tidak menganggap sungmin kekasihnya.

TESS

Liquid bening itu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Apa kah kyuhyun marah atas keputusannya menikah, bukankah sebelumnya mereka sudah sepakat dengan ini. Sungguh semuanya sungmin lakukan hanya untuk melindungi kyuhyunnya dari publik. Sungmin juga sudah membicarakannya kepada kyuhyun. Jujur saja sungmin juga merasa muak dengan semuanya. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Menikah dengan seorang wanita. Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu setelah mengenal kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin hidup bersama kyuhyn selamanya. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

TESS

TESS

TESS

Lagi-lagi liquid bening tersebut jatuh. Sungguh sungmin tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Tak pernah sekali pun sungmin berfikir hidup tanpa kyuhyunnya. Karena kelelahan menangis akhirnya sungmin tertidur di ranjang nya. Akhir-akhir ini sungmin memang lebih suka mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

...

...

...

**Sementara itu di atap dorm mereka**

semua member super junior sedang menghias atap apartement ini menjadi tempat yang menajubkan. Ada sebuah panggung kecil disana. Ada kurang lebih 15 meja dengan 4 kursi dimasing-masing meja juga ada 1 meja kuhsus dengan 2 buah kursi. Ada juga sebuah meja panjang yang nantinya akan diisi dengan berbagai macam makanan. Mungkin kalian bertanya apakah akan diadakan sebuah pesta disin?. Yuppss memang benar, disini akan diadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun member super junior siapa lagi kalau bukan lee sungmin yang akan terjadi besok. Semua ini telah direncanakan oleh kyuhyun. Termasuk rencananya untuk menjauhi sungmin. Semuanya sudah di rencanakannya dengan matang. Di juga menyiapkan hadiah kecil untuk bunny kesayangannya itu.

"kyuhyun-ah , aku kasian dengan sungmin hyung. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali mengurung diri didalam kamarnya lalu menangis dan tertidur karena kelelahan" kyuhyun yang mendengarkan perkataan ryeowook langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang ryeowook.

" aku juga sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini hyung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya sudah terlanjur aku rencanakan sayang jika aku hentikan di tengah jalan. Aku juga sudah sangat merindukan sungmin hyung, hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya." Kata kyuhyun lirih sambil memandang kosong ke arah ryeowook.

" oh iya bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan anak-anak kalian kyuhyun-ah"

" ahhhh mereka dengan senang hati membantuku hyung." Mengingat pertemuan dengan anak-anaknya membuat kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak-anak mereka sangat antusias dengan rencanana ini.

" kapan mereka akan datang kyuhyun-ah?"

"mereka bilang akan datang besok siang hyung"

" ohhh, yasudah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan menghiasnya. Nanti keburu sungmin hyung sadar kalau dia ditinggal sendiri di dorm"

Lalu mereka berdua pun melanjutkan pekerjaanmereka. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak sabar menanti hari esok. Dia sudah sangat rindu dengan kekasih montoknya itu.

SKIP TIME

Malam ini sungmin tetap melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Mengurung diri di dalam kamar sambil menangis. Hari ini 31 desember. Member yang lain sudah pergi untuk merayakan malam tahun baru mereka. Bahkan hangeng gegenya pun datang ke korea untuk merayakan malam tahun barunya dengan heechul hyungnya. Sementara yesung hyung sudah semenjak kemarin malam ada di dorm karena rindu pada kekasihnya. Ckck padahal dia sering sekali bertemu dengan wookie. Sementara kekasihnya yang evil itu sudah semenjak kemarin tidak pulang ke dorm.

Kyuhyun ada di rumah orang tuanya. Biasanya sungmin akan merayakan malam tahun barunya dengan kyuhyun sambil merayakan ulang tahun sungmin. Mereka pasti akan pergi berkencan berdua . tapi nyatanya sekarng sungmin sendiri didalam kamarnya dengan kyuhyun. Semuanya telah berubah, semuanya berubah setelah ia mengambil keputusan menikahi yeonja brengsek itu. Bahkan hyungnya yang lain pun sedikit menjauhinya. Sungmin baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

CEEKLEEKK

Sungmin memandang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka danmenghadirkan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Itu kyuhyunnya, kyuhyunnya yang membuka pintu itu. Melihat kyuhyun yang masuk sungmin langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk kyuhyunnya sambil menangis. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari sungmin sedikit kaget namun tidak di pungkirinya dia juga merindukan sosok kekasihnya. Kyuhyun memandang sendu kekasihnya yang sedang menangis di pelukannya. Dibalas pelukan sungmin sambil sesekali tangan kanannya membelai punggung sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Lalu dengan perlahan-lahan kyuhyun menuntun sungmin untuk duduk diranjangnya, tanpa melepas pelukannya sungmin mengikuti kyuhyun menuju ranjangnya. Sesungguhnya kyuhyun tidak kuat melihat kekasihnya seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah dia rencanakan dengan matang.

" sayang, ada apa denganmu?. apa yang terjadi sayang?. Katakan padaku ada apa,, heummm ?" kyuhyun terpasang berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan sungmin. Rencananya tinggal sedikit lagi akan berhasil. Kyuhyun tidak mau semuanya hancur saat ini. Sambil mengelus punggung sungmin, kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghentikan tangisannya. Sungmin juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun gusar melihat sungmin yang hanya diam saja di dalam pelukannnya. Dengan terpaksa kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan sungmin dari dirinya. Lalu kedua tangan kyuhyun membelai pipi sungmin, sambil memandang ke dua mata sungmin.

" kyuhyun-ah " sungmin memanggil kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada kyuhyun.

" ada apa sayang,? Kenapa menangis heumm?" kyuhyun masih tetap memandang sungmin sambil menghapus sisa- sisa airmata di pipi sungmin.

"kyunnie a-aku sangat mencintaimu… aku mohon ja-jangan tinggalkan aku kyunnie.. aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah.. tapi jangan acuhkan aku.. aku tidak sanggup jika harus kyunnie acuhkan… aku juga tidak mau berpisah dari kyunnie.. hikkss hiikkss hiiikkss "

" siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu sayang?.. kau tau aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu sayang.. aku tidak pernah berfikir sekalipun untuk melepaskanmu apalagi meninggalkanmu"

"tapi kenapa kyunnie mengacuhkan Minnie ? beberapa minngu ini kyunnie selalu menghindar dari Minnie"

" ahhh,, apa aku melakukan itu sayang?" sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun

"aku minta maaf kalo aku berbuat itu sayang, sungguh aku tidak pernah merasa begitu kepadamu "

" tapi kyunnie melakukannya kok.. kyunnie selalu pergi dengan tiang listrik itu "

" ck.. kau cemburu sayang? Tapi aku tidak marah jika kau pergi dengan yeonja genit itu."

Perkataan kyuhyun membuat sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun benar tidak sepantasnya dia merengek seperti ini. jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cemburu kyuhyun kepadanya. Apalagi mengingat statusnya yang sekarang. Sungmin melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dari pipinya lalu menunduk untuk menghundari tatapan kyuhyun yang lumayan dingin. Dalam hati kyuhyun mengutuk kata-katanya yang membuat sungmin sedih lagi.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, waktunya hampir dekat dan dia sudah punya banyak waktu.

" sayang, aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi." Mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata kyuhyun.

" aniya kyunnie, kyunnie tidak salah kok. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku ne. " sungmin memandang kyuuhyun dengan sendu.

" aniya sayang ... minggie juga tidak salah.."

" tapi buktinya kyunnie mengacuhkan minggie,, memangnya apa yang kyunnie lakukan dengan si tiang listrk itu?"

" aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada minngie.. tapi aku bisa menunjukkannya pada minngie,, minggie mau melihatnya?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.. ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu sebenarnya dari tadi.

" baiklah kalau begitu.. ayo cepat berdiri dan cuci mukamu,, dirimu sedikit terlihat berantakan sayang" sungmin mengpoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Memangnya siapa yang telah membuat dirinya seperti ini. Kyuhyun tesenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang lucu itu. Lalu kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan kepada hyungdeulnya bahwa mereka akan segera tiba disana. Dalam hati kyuhyun berdoa kecil agar kejutannya berhasil.

Sungmin keluar tidak lama setelahnya, dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih fresh dari yang sebelumnya. Walaupun matanya sedikit bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi kyuhyun menuntun sungmin untuk berjalan disampingnya menuju atap apartement mereka. Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "kenapa kyuhyun membawaku ke atap" monolog sungmin dalam hati. Tapi sungmin tetap mengikuti kyuhyun dan berjalan disampingnya sambil menggandeng tangan kyuhyun erat. Sesampainya di depan pintu atap kyuhyun mendadak berhenti lalu menatap sungmin dengan intens.

" ada apa kyu, kenapa berhenti?" tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sekali

" aku akan menunjukannya kepadamu tapi minggie harus menutup mata jangan dibuka sampai aku bilang buka, otthae?"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan heran mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu lalu bertanya kepada kyuhyun

" kenapa harus menutup mata kyunnie?"

" pokoknya harus kalau ingin tau,, kalau tidak aku tidak akan memberitahukanya kepada minggie"

" baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menutup mataku, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne kyunnnie?"

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang"

Sungguh kyuhyun gemas sendiri dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu saat ini. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun memakan kekasihnya sekarang, sayangnya dia masih punya sesuatu yang harus dia selesaikan saat ini juga.

Setelah mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, lalu sungmin menutup matanya dengan perlahan-lahan sebenarnya dia agak ragu juga untuk melakukannya. Setelah sungmin menutup matanya, kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka pintu di depan mereka lalu menuntun sungmin untuk berjalan menuju kedepan lebih tepatnya menuju sana kyuhyun dapat melihat panggung kecil yang sudah mereka hias tadi juga ada beberapa meja dan kursi lalu jangan lupakan juga di tengah panggung sana sudah ada ryeowook yang duduk didepan piano dan disampingnya berdiri anak-anak mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu dengan gerakan tangannya kyuhyun memberikan isyarat kepada rweowook untuk memulai pertunjukan mereka.

Ketika nada pertama telah dimainkan oleh ryeowook kyuhyun berbisik kepada sungmin untuk membuka matanya. Lalu sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan sedikit menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang ada. Setelah menyesuaikan matanya sungmin sedikit kaget dengan keadaan yang ada di depannya. Didepannya ada sebuah panggung yang tidak terlalu kecil tapi tidak juga terlalu besar dengan ryeowook yang memainkan piano di depnnya juga ada beberapa remaja berdiri disana. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara kyuhyun menyanyi

_**Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**_

_**Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**_

Sungmin tertegun mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh kyuhyun. Jadi kekasihnya tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya.

_**Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun**_

_**Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin**_

_**Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul**_

_**Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae**_

_**Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**_

_**Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**_

_**Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul**_

_**Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae**_

_**Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun**_

_**Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**_

_**Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida**_

_**Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul**_

Sungmin sangat terharu melihat pertunjukan di depannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan yang seperti ini. Ini sungguh di luar harapannya. Saat akan mendekati akhir dari lagunya perlahan-lahan kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sungmin sambil membawa sebuah cake ulang tahun yang tadi sudah dia persiapkan, kyuhyun maju sambil diikuti oleh anak-anaknya dan bernanyi bersama mereka. Mereka semua membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang didalamnya sungmin dan kyuhyun.

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

Setelah bait terakhir dinyanyikan kyuhyun menatap sungmin sambil tersenyum dan berkata

" ayo tiup lilinnya sayang, jangan lupa ucapkan permohonanmu terlebih dahhulu"

Sungmin mengikuti perintah kyuhyun, dia menutup matanya dan berdoa 'tuhan aku mohon tolong jangan pernah kau pisahakan aku denganya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Buatlah cinta kami abadi. Amiinn' sungmin membuka matanya dia tersenyum sekilas kepada kyuhyun lalu meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Sontak semuanya yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Sungmin langsung memeluk kyuhyun selepas dia menium lilinnya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan yang seperti ini. Semua ini di luar pemikirannya. Sungmin sungguh terharu kyuhyun membuat ini hanya untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun merasakan bahu sungmin di dalam pelukannya bergetar.

" ssssttttt,,, uljimma sayang. Kenapa menangis hmm?" kyuhyun semakin memeluk sungmin erat walaupun sedikit susah ukarna dia masih memegang kue. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas kyuhyun membelai punggung sungmin untuk menenangkan sungmin. Karna tak tahan memilahat situasi yang berubah sedikit mengharukan. Salah satu dari remaja yang ada disana mendekati sungmin.

" mommy kenapa menangis? Hari ini ulang tahun mommy, jadi mommy tidak boleh menangis mommy hanya boleh tersenyum ." mendengar perkataan anaknya kyuhyun perlahan-lahan merenggankan pelukan sungmin, Lalu menatap wajah sungmin yang penuh dengan air mata.

" Sun yi benar sayang, hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, mommy tidak boleh menangis. Jika mommy menangis nanti daddy yang akan di marahi oleh hyungdeul dan juga anak-anak kita sayang" ujar kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya. Semua member SUJU yang ada disana hanya tersenyum melihat permandangan itu.

" ayolah sungmin hyung hari ini kita akan berpesta, jadi hapus muka jelekmu itu. Aku tidak mau kerja keras ku selama berminggu-minggu membuat kejutan ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Ckck" member yang lain hanya terkekekh melihat eunhyuk berkat seperti itu sambil mencoba melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan eunhyuk. Sungguh eunhyuk mengganggu kesenangannya.

" PYAKKKKKK,,,, KYEOPAAA!" sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar pekikkan keras itu. Ahh sungmin baru sadar kalau yang ada disini buakan hanya member suju tapi ada beberapa remaja. Sungmin memandangi mereka satu persatu. Menyadari raut bingung kekasihnya kyuhyun berbisik kepada sungmin.

" mereka anak-anak kita sayang" sungmin mengerutkan kening menatap kyuhyun. Anak-anak kita?. Sejak kalpan mereka punya anak.

" anak-anak kita? Apa maksudnya kyunnie?"

" mereka adalah sebagian dari orang yang percaya akan hubungan kita. Mereka juga yang selalu mendukung hungan kita." Jelas kyuhyun kepada sungmin

" kyuhyun oppa benar sungmin oppa. Kami semua adalah anak-anak kalian. Kami akan selalu mendukung hubungan kalian. Kami semua yang akan selalu ada di belakang kalian. Kami semua yang akan selalu menemani kalian ketika kalian sendirian .. kami semua yang kan selalu membela kalian jika kalian di hujat orang lain. Kami semua yang akan selalu percaya dengan kalian. Kami semua yang akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Karena kami semua percaya dengan apa yang kami percayai. Kami percaya bahwa cinta kalian adalah nyata. Cinta kalian yang sangat tulus. Kami semua percaya itu. Kami akan tetap bertahan dengan apa yang kami percayai, walaupun diluar sana berbeda. Kami tetap percaya kepada kalian. Walaupun kami di hujat orang lain karena mempercayai kalian tapi kami tidak perduli. Apa yang mereka tau tentang kallin. Kai lebih tau apa yang terjadi karena kami anak-anak kelian" sun yi mengakhiri perkataannya denga senyum. Sungmin menagis mendengarnya dia tidak salah dengarkan? Dia masih mempunyai orang lain yang mendukung hubungannya dengan kyuhyun.

_**TBC**_

_**Kkkkkkk**_

_**Mian ne aku kasih tbc disini tadinya mau dibuat one shoot tapi nggak jadi takutnya kepanjangan jadi aku tbc disini**_

_**Sebenernya fanfic ini aku buat untuk ulang tahunnya mommy ming tapi baru bisa publish sekarang **_

_**Kayaknya ini akan berlannjut dengan fanfic ultahnya kyuhyun jadi tunggu aja ne.**_

_**Maaf manda nggak bisa bales pesan kalian satu tapi makasih udah mau baca ff manda**_

_**And last review again ne.. manda juga terima masukan buat kelanjutannya**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY BRITHDAY MY MOMMY**

**CAST**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**OTHER CAST:**

**ALL MEMBER SJ**

**SHIM CHANGMIN**

**GO SUN YI**

**LEE JUNG MIN**

**CHOI RA IM**

**SHIN HYUN JIN**

**PARK HAE SONG**

**DO WO RI**

**KIM MINHYUN**

**YAOI**

**ROMANCE**

**RATE :M**

**Ini Cuma cerita fiksi karangan saya, jadi kalau tidak ada yang suka dengan ceritanya ataupun dengan kata-katanya saya mohon maaf #bow . Makasih sama buat semuanya yang udah baca chap ke-1 kemaren.. maksih juga udah mau review. #bow**

**Happy reading**

**Last chapter**

" anak-anak kita? Apa maksudnya kyunnie?"

" mereka adalah sebagian dari orang yang percaya akan hubungan kita. Mereka juga yang selalu mendukung hungan kita." Jelas kyuhyun kepada sungmin

" kyuhyun oppa benar sungmin oppa. Kami semua adalah anak-anak kalian. Kami akan selalu mendukung hubungan kalian. Kami semua yang akan selalu ada di belakang kalian. Kami semua yang akan selalu menemani kalian ketika kalian sendirian .. kami semua yang kan selalu membela kalian jika kalian di hujat orang lain. Kami semua yang akan selalu percaya dengan kalian. Kami semua yang akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Karena kami semua percaya dengan apa yang kami percayai. Kami percaya bahwa cinta kalian adalah nyata. Cinta kalian yang sangat tulus. Kami semua percaya itu. Kami akan tetap bertahan dengan apa yang kami percayai, walaupun diluar sana berbeda. Kami tetap percaya kepada kalian. Walaupun kami di hujat orang lain karena mempercayai kalian tapi kami tidak perduli. Apa yang mereka tau tentang kallin. Kai lebih tau apa yang terjadi karena kami anak-anak kelian" sun yi mengakhiri perkataannya denga senyum. Sungmin menagis mendengarnya dia tidak salah dengarkan? Dia masih mempunyai orang lain yang mendukung hubungannya dengan kyuhyun.

..

..

..

..

…

...

**HAPPY BRITHDAY MOMMY**

Perlahan-lahan sungmin melepas pelukannya dengan kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju sun yi. Setelah berada di depan sun yi sungmin mengambil kedua tangannya lalu menggenggamnya lalu berkata " terima kasih, karna kalian sudah mendukung kami, terima kasih kalian tetap bertahan untukku dan kyuhyun, terima kasih,, hiikkss,, kalian tetap mempercayaiku. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti kalian dengan keputusanku,,, hiiikkksss hiiikksss. Maaf juga karena aku kalian di hujat orang. Mianhae hikksss mianhae hikksss " sungmin tidak tau harus berkata seperti apalagi terhadap sun yi dan juga teman-temannya. Sungmin juga tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya . sungguh sungmin sangat bahagia karena masih ada yang mau membelanya sampai seperti ini tapi dia juga kecewa. Dia kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Karena dia telah menyakiti orang-orang yang masih percaya akan dirinya. Dirinya yang memang sangat mencintai kyuhyun.

Sun yi melepaskan genggaman kedua tangan sungmin, lalu kedua tangannya menghapus airmata sungmin yang mengalir di kedua pipi sungmin. Sun yi tidak mau melihat sungmin oppanya menangis lagi. Dia benci melihat itu sungguh. Sun yi ingin melihat sungmin oppa yang dulu, yang selalu tersenyum.

" uljimma oppa. Oppa tidak boleh menangis lagi. Kami tau semuanya itu bukan kemauan oppa. Kami memahami itu. Jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah kepada kami. Kami yang memutuskan untuk mempercayai hubungan kalian jadi kami harus siap menerima konsenkuaensinya. Bukankah setiap keputusan yang diambil ada akibatnya oppa? Jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah terhadap kami. " kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan sun yi tersenyum. Bukan hanya kyuhyun tapi semua member yang ada disana termasuk changmin juga ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan sun yi. Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mundur kebelakang ketika melihat anak-anaknya yang lain maju mengelilingi sun yi dan sungmin.

" yang dikatakan sun yi eonnie benar oppa. Kami semua telah memutuskan untuk menjadi joyers, menjadi orang yang mendukung kalian. Jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah kepada kami. Kami hanya butuh senyummu oppa. Tidak ada yang lain. Dengan melihat senyummu kami yakin bahwa oppa baik-baik saja. Itu sudah cukup bagi kami. Jadi teruslah tersenyum oppa, walau apapun yang orang lain katakana atau yang orang lain lakuakan kepada oppa, kami akan tetap disini. Berdiri di belakang kalian untuk mendukung kalian. Jangan pernah berfikir kami akan meninggalkan kalian hanya kerena itu, karena kami telah mengenal oppa juga oppadeul yang lainnya dengan baik. Jadi kami tidak akan mudah berpaling dari kalian. " setelah choi ra im menyelesaikan perkataannya sungmin tidak bisa menghentikan laju air matanya.

" ayolah oppa jangan menangis lagi. Hari ini kita hanya akan senang-senang. Untuk hari ini saja lupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Hari ini ulang tahun oppa jadi hilangkan sejenak masalah oppa. Kasian kyuhyun oppa sudah susah-susah membuat kejutan ini buat oppa kalau hanya berakhir dengan airmata?" lanjut lee jung min

Mendengar perkataan jung min sungmin tersenyum, lalu sungmin menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada disana. Semua yang di tatapnya tersenyum. Sungmin paham arti senyuman itu.

" baiklah karena hari ini ulang tahun ku, aku punya satu permintaan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu karena aku belum mengetahui nama kalian masing-masing." Semuanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sungmin. Sungmin mereka telah kembali. Itulah yang ada dipikiran semua yang ada disana. Setelah beberapa hari ini mereka melihat sungmin yang selalu murung karena di acuhkan oleh magnae mereka. Setelah perkataan sungmin tadi meraka satu-persatu memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Mulai dari Go Sun Yi, Lee Jung Min, Choi Ra Im, Shin Hyun Jin, Park Hae Song, Do Wo Ri, dan Kim Minhyun. Kyuhyun mellirik arlojinya, waktu sudah beranjak setengah jam dari tengah malam. Hari ini pun mereka ada jadwal pukul 10 pagi, kalau pestanya tidak di mulai sekarang kyuhyun takut mereka tidak akan punya waktu yang cukup untuk tidur.

" baiklah karena kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing sekarang waktunya untuk merayakan pestanya. Aku takut kalian di marahi oleh orang tua kalian jika kalian pulang terlalu pagi. Lagian jam 10 pagi nanti kita ada jadwal." Semuanya menganggukan kepala membenarkan perkataan kyuhyun.

" kalau begitu mommy harus memotong kuenya dulu." Minhyun berujar riang sambil membimbing kyuhyun juga sungmin menuju meja yang ada di tengah sedangkan kan yang lainnya mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Sungmin memotong kuenya bersama kyuhyun. Lalu memberikan kue pertamanya untuk kyuhyun sebenarnya sungmin ingin memberikannya untuk anak-anaknya tapi mereka menolak. Mungkin mereka melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sedikit merajuk, kkkkk. ' Sungguuh kekanakan ' pikir sungmin. lalu sungmin melanjutkan memotong kuenya untuk di bagikan kepada yang lainnya. Setelah itu semuanya bebrabaur, semua member super junior mengelilingi go sun yi dengan teman-temannya. Mereka sedikit mewawancaranya. Mungkin sedkit berbagi cerita juga, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Sungmin memandangi mereka semua dengan senyum. Sungmin masih belum bisa percaya dengan semuanya. Sungmin tidak tau bahwa dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh kekasihnya. Dia hanya focus memperhatikan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun senang. Sungminnya bisa tersenyum tanpa beban lagi. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk perut sungmin. sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika ada memeluknya, tetapi dia membiarkannya ketika hidungnya mencium wangi maskulin yang sangat dikenalnya.

" kau senang sayang?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil meletakan dagunya di bahu kanan sungmin. sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perut sungmin.

" tentu saja kyunnie, aku sangat senang. Gomawo sudah melakukannya untuk ku aku tak tau harus berkata seperti apa. Semuanya terlalu indah. " sungmin tetap memandang kedepan melihat hyungdeulnya sambil meletakan tangannya di atas tangan kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya.

" aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu sayang. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar aku tetap bisa melihat senyum yang indah itu." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hangatnya pelukan kyuhyun. Sungmin sungguh merindukan kyuhyunya selama beberpa minggu ini mengacuhkannya.

" kyunnie aku sangat merindukanmu. "

" aku juga sangat merindukanmu sayang. Sangat merindukan hole ketatmu menjepit juniorku " sungmin langsung membuka matanya mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Lalu sungmin membalikan badannya ke arah kyuhyun sehinnga kedua tangan kyuhyun ada di samping pingganya sekarang. Apa-apaan kyuhyun nya itu merusak suasana romantic mereka

" yakkk,,,,,, kyunnie kau merusak suasana saja." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

" tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sayang, aku sangat merindukannya. " kyuhyun mengembangkan smirk nya ketika melihat sungmin merona karena perkataannya. Sungguh sungminnnya sangat cantik dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya apalagi bibirnya yang tidak berhenti di poutkan itu. Akhh kyuhyun sangat ingin melumat bibir merah sungmin itu. Sun yi tersenyum melihat sungmin dan kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi sun yi memperhatikan sungmin dan kyuhyun. Sun yi bahagia melihat interaksi keduanya. Sun yi berharap daddy dan mommynya akan selalu seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan sun yi menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin. kyuhyun masih sibuk menggoda sungmin ketika sun yi sampai di depannya. Sungmin tidak tau kalau sun yi sudah ada di depan kyuhyun karena posisinya yang mengahadap kyuhyun dan membelakangi yang lainnya.

" mommy ? kenapa tidak ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.?" Pertanyaaan sun yi mengaggetkan sungmin. sejak kapan anaknya itu ada disini apa dia mendengar percakapannya dengan kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap sun yi. Dia juga berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun di pinggangnya, tetapi kyuhyun tidak mau melepaskannya malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sun yi meperhatikan gelagat mommy dan daddy nya dia mengukir smirk tipisnya. Ahhhh mungkin sangat lucu mengoda mommynya sekarang.

" apa yang sedang mommy dan daddy bicarakan tadi? Dan kenapa wajah mommy merah apa mommy sakit? " sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan sun yi itu, tidak mungkin kan sungmin memberitau sun yi apa yang sungmin bicarakan dengan kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Sun yi semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat sungmin yang sedikit salah tingkah. Sementara kyuhyun hanya diam saja mengetahui bahwa anaknya yang satuu itu sedang mengerjai sungminnya.

" ah,, hmmm mommy se-sedang membicarakan ten-tentang jadwal. Yahh tentang jadwal. Waeyo sun yi – ah?" sungmin sedikit mengeluarkan aegyo nya agar sun yi tidak tau kalau dirinya sedang berbohong. Sungmin sedikit merutuki kekasihnya yang semakin memeluknya erat juga sesekali bibirnya menciumi lehernya. Apakah kyuhyun tidak tau malu pikir sungmin dalam hati. Sun yi sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah mommynya yang gugup namun dia harus bisa menahannya agar tidak ketahuan kalau dirinya sedang mengerjai mommynya.

" ck mommy mu berbohong sun yi-ah. Kami sedang membicarakan akan membuatkan dongsaeng untuk kalian. " sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Apa-apaan kyuhyun nya itu.

" jinjayo daddy?" sun yi tersenyum lebar mendengar perkaataan kyuhyun. Sepertinya daddy tau kalau sun yi ingin mengoda sungmin

" ne sun yi-ah. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Merindukannya mendesah dibawahku dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya belum lagi bibirnya yang membengka semakin merah karena aku lumat terus menerus "

" wow,, terus daddy apa mommy pernah bergerak diatas daddy sambil menari sexy ? tapi aku rasa sepertinya tidak pernah mommy kan pemalu. Ck harusnya mommy sekali-kali mengoda daddy dengan memakai lingeri tanpa dalaman apapun terus menari sexy dihadapan daddy membelai tubuh daddy. " kedua orang itu terus berbica tanpa memperdulikan sungmin yang wajahnya seperti tomat rebus. Sungmin sungguh malu dibicarakan seperti itu oleh kyuhyun juga sun yi.

" tanpa menari pun daddy sudah tergoda dengan tubuh mulusnya sun yi-ah. Mommy itu sangat sexy untuk…."

"yakkkk hentikan. Kalian berdua tidak tau malu eoh. Ck " sungmin memotong perkataan kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan kedepan menuju member yang lainnya yang sedang berkumpul sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan sesekali bibirnya mengumpati kyuhyun yang dengan tidak tau malunya membicarakan hal-hal yabg berbau fulgar dengan sun yi. Kyuhyun dan sun yi tersenyum simpul mellihat tingkah sungmin yang imut itu.

" aku senang melihat sungmin oppa seperti itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat sungmin oppa seperti ini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Bukan hanya aku tapi kami semua sangat merindukannya ." sun yi berkata memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua sambil tetap menatap lurus kearah sungmin yang sudah bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun akui sun yi benar. Dirinya juga sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang seperti dulu.

" terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang kemari dan membantuku menyiapkan semua kejutan ini. "

" aku melakukannya karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian semua bahagia dengan pilihan kalian. Kami akan mendukung semua pilihan kalian selama itu membuat kalian bahagia, selama itu tidak menyakiti kalian semua. Kami cukup melihat kalian bahagia maka kami semua juga akan bahagia. Kami tau bagaimana kerja keras kalian untuk bisa seperti ini. Kami tau kalian selalu ingin memberikan pertunjukan terbaik tau. Kami tau bagaimana usaha kalian untuk memberikan kepuasan untuk kami. Kami tau bagaaimana capek nya kalian karena jadwal yang padat tapi kalian tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami. Kami bangga menjadi fans kalian karena kalian selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi kami. Berkat kalian juga kami dapat bersatu dengan yang lainnya walaupun kami berbeda Negara. Jika kalian membutuhkan kami, kami akan selalu mendukung kalian selama itu membuat kalian bahagia." Sun yi mengakhiri perkataan tetap dengan memandang lurus kedepan. Lalu sun yi menolehkan sedikit wajah nya kearah kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Sun yi sedikit terkejut saat melihat kyuhyun, kyuhyun oppa nya yang terkenal dengan orang yang jarang meneteskan air matanya dia menangis. Menangis hanya karena ucapannya. Lalu kedua tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata di pipi kyuhyun sambil berkata

" kyuhyun oppa ku tidak menangis. Bagaimana bisa seorang devil menagis " kyuhyun mengacak rambut sun yi gemas dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mengahapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

" sebaiknya sekarang kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin kita bisa menggoda mommy mu lagi" kyuhyun mengerlikan sebelah matanya kepada sun yi lalu mereka berdua tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah yang lainnya.

( SKIP TIME )

…

….

CLEKKKK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka terlihat lah sesosok namja manis yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamar sambil menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang—bintang malam ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum melilhat sosok kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri sosok tersebut lalu memeluknya dari belakang meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang sungmin juga dagunya di bahu sungmin. sungmin sudah tau kalau yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah kekasihnya jadi dia tidak kaget ataupun berontak.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak mau tidur hmmmmm?" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sungmin.

" aku hanya sedang mengingat hari ulang tahun ku yang kemarin kyunnie. Semuanya sangat indah. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepada diriku, walaupun aku telah menyakitimu tapi kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Maaf karena aku belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." Walaupun sungmin mencoba untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya tapi air matanya tetap turun bila mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh sungmin menghadap dirinya. Meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu sungmin lalu berkata " aku tidak butuh apapun selain cintamu. Tetap jaga cintamu untukku maka aku akan bahagia. Walau suatu saat nanti ragamu tidak ada disisiku tetap jagalah cintamu untuk ku. Karena aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan menjaga cintaku hanya untuk seorang lee sungmin tidak ada yang lain. Jika nanti kita sudah tidak bersama ingatlah bahwa CHO KYUHYUN hanya akan mencintai lee sungmin selamanya apapun yang nanti akan terjadi " sungmin terharu mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Tanpa kyuhyun minta pun sungmin akan melakukan itu. Bahwa LEE SUNGMIN hanya akan mencintai cho kyuhyun selamanya apapun yang terjadi. Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum kepada kyuhyun.

" aku pun akan melalukan yang sama denganmu kyunnie. Bahwa lee sungmin hanya akan menjadi cho sungmin selamanya." Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa mendengar perkataan sungmin.

" baiklah kalau begitu, hanya akan ada CHO KYUHYUN yang mencintai istrinya CHO SUNGMIN dan tidak ada LEE SUNGMIN karena dia sudah menjadi CHO SUNGMIN"

Mereka tertawa bersama setelah peerkataan kyuhyun selasai. Kyuhyun senang melihat sungmin bisa tertawa lepas. Sungmin nya sungguh sangat cantik. Sungmin menghentikan tawanya ketika dia sudah tidak mendengar tawa kyuhyun dan melihat kyuhyun sedang memandanginya dengan intens

" kenapa kau memandangi ku begitu kyunnie.?"

" kau sangat cantik sayang." Sungmin tersipu mendengarnya. Sungminpun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun memegangi dagu sungmin menggerakannya keatas agar kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah sungmin. kyuhyun mulai mendekat'kan wajahnya kea rah sungmin dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir sungmin menggerakan perlahan bibirnya melumat bibir sungmin. sungmin menutup matanya menikmati lumatan dibibirnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin ketika dia merasakaan sungmin membalas ciumannya bahkan sekarang tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Sungmin refleks mengalukan kedua tangannya di leher kyuhyun ketika kyuhyun meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya. Kyuhyun sungguh bisa membuat dirinya lemas padahal ini hanya sebuah ciuman belum yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun menuntun sungmin berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin perlahan-lahan lalu menindihnya menumpukan kedua tanganya di samping kepala sungmin agar tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya menghimpit tubuh sungmin. sungmin memukul dada kyuhyun pelan ketika dirinya kehabisan nafas karena ciuman mereka. Menyadari sungmin yang kehabisan nafas kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher sungmin. kyuhyun menjilat leher sungmin pelan kyuhyun tidak gila untuk memberi tanda di leher sungmin walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin. Lagian nanti presepsi yang di timbulkan public berbeda seperti yang dia inginkan.

" eughhh ,, kyuhhhh " sungmin mendesah pelan merasakan kyuhyun menjilat lehernya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya agar kyuhyun lebih mudah untuk mengeksplore lehernya.

" akhhhh …. Kyuhhhhh " sungmin sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika tangan kyuhyun menyentuh juniornya juga memelintir putingnya. Bhakan sungmin tidak sadar kapan kyuhyun membuka semua pakaiannya dan membuatnya naked. Sentuhan kyuhyun benar-benar membuat sungmin gila.

Setelah puas dengan leher sungmin kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju dada sungmin tanpa menghentikan kegiatan kedua tangannya yang masih mengelus pelan junior sungmin juga menggoda nipple sungmin yang sebelah kanan. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju nipple sungmin yang sebelah kiri. Menjilat nipple itu pelan. Sungmin sendiri sudah sangat gila dengan sentuhan kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin segera merasakan kyuhyun berada di dalamnya. Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Sungmin sedikit mendudukan dirinya lalu mengangkat kepala kyuhyun agar sejajar dengannya.

" kyunnie,, aku sudah tidak tahan. Kita langsung ke intinya saja." Kyuhyun memandang sungmin dengan heran

" apa kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan sayang. Kita sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak melakukannya sayang. Pasti hole mu akan menyempit lagi karena sudah lama tidak merasakan junior ku yang besar."

Sungmin sedikit merona mendengar perkataan kyuhyun yang vulgar itu. Sungmin hanya membalas perkataan kyuhyun dengan senyumannya. Tanpa di sadari kyuhyun tangan sungmin sedang menuju kearah selangkangan kyuhyun.

" AKHHHH. " kyuhyun mendesah nikmat ketika merasakan sungmin memijat juniornya dengan pelan.

" kau masih mau menunggu kyunnieku sayangghhhhh" sungmin bebisik di telinga kyuhyun sambil mendesah tanpa menghentika kegiatan tangannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai bunny sudah mulai nakal.

" baiklah sayanggg tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa berhenti" setelah menghentika ucapannya kyuhyun langsung melahap bibir sungmin dengan brutal. Salahkan saja bunny montoknya yang sudah duluan menggodanya. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya kyuhyun membarigkan sungmin lagi. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa kyuhyun melepaskan piama yang dipakainya juga dengan bantuan sungmin tapi sungmin tidak membantu kyuhyun membuka celananya, sungmin malu untuk melakukannya. Walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukannya tetapi dirinya tetap saja malu bila melihat junior kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang terdiam sambil tertunduk.

" kenapa berhrnti sayang, kau tidak ingin membukanya. Aku sudah sangat sesak sayang" ucap kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi sungmin agar menatapnya

" aniya kyunnie saja"

" ayolah sayang, atau kau ingin aku menghentikannya?" sungmin sontak membelakan kedua matanya kearah kyuhyun. Apa yang kyuhyun katakan. Juniornya sudah sangat tegang dan dia mau menghentikannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa sungmin mengikuti apa yang kyuhyun katakana. Dengan perlahan-lahan sungmin meraih celana kyuhyun dan melepasnya. Sungmin memandang takjub junior kyuhyun. 'apa junior kyunnie tambah besar yah?' monolog sungmin dalam hati.

" senang dengan apa yang kau lihat sayang?" perkataan kyuhyun membangun sungmin dari acara melamunnya. Sontak sungmin merona memdengarnya. Melihat wajah sungmin yang merona semakin meningkatkan libodo kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir sungmin lagi dengan lembut. Menikamati setiap gesture bibir yang sangat lembut itu. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai bibir sungmin dengan lidahnya meminta akses untuk mengeksplore mulut sungmin. dengan senang hati sungmin membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk kyuhyun. Lidah kyuhyun membelai langit-langit mulut sungmin. mengulum lidah sungmin dengan pelan tapi dalam. Lalu mengajak lidah sungmin untuk berperang dengan lidahnya. Sungmin terbuai dengan deep kiss yang kyuhyun lakukan kepada dirinya. Tanpa disadari sungmin, kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan juniornya untuk memasuki hole nya. Kyuhyun tidak akan melalukan penetrasi kali ini dengan jarinya. Karena kyuhyun ingin merasakan hanya dirinya didalam lubang hangat sungmin. setelah mengocok juniornya agar tegang sempurna tanpa melepaskan ciumannya kyuhyun mulai memasukan juniornya kedalam hole sungmin hanya dalam satu kalil hentakan.

JLEEEBB

" AKHHHH "

Sungmin mengerang sakit dalam ciumannya. Sungmin juga membelakan kedua matanya. Sungmin sampai meneteskan airmata karena sangking sakitnya walau bagaimana pun dirinya sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Dan dengan seenaknya kyuhyun langsung memasukan juniornya tanpa pemanasan. Walaupun sakitnya tidak seperti pertama kali melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat sakit. Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya ketika dirinya melihat sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah sungmin lalu memnghapus airmata yang ada di pipi sungmin. memeluk sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga sungmin.

" maafkan aku sayang. Untuk hari ini aku ingin hanya diriku yang kau rasakan. " sungmin sedikit menetralkan nafasnya dan membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

" nan gwaechana kyunnie." Lama mereka berpelukan sampai sungmin berkata.

" bergeraklah kyunnie, aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Mendengar perintah sungmin kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan tetap dengan memeluk sungmin. sebenar kyuhyun sangat ingin menggerakan pinggulnya denga kencang. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat sungmin tambah sakit. Sunguh ketatnya hole sungmin membuat

Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Sungmin sedikit-sedikit masih merasakan perih diholenya sampai.

JLEEBBB

" AKHHHHHH "

Kyuhyun mengembangkan smirknya. Kyuhyun tau kalau juniornya sudah menyentuh sweet spot sungmin. kyuhyun masih menghentakan pinggul nya dengan pelan tapi menghujam tepat ke titik nikmat sungmin. sungmin sendiri sedikit frustasi dengan hentakan kyuhyun. Dirinya ingin kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat.

" kyuhhnniieehhh,,, pleaseehhh nghhhh"

" please apa sayang?"

" fasstterrhhh akhhh. Gerakanhh lebihh cepath kyunnieehhh" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap sungmin

" kau yang meminta sayang jadi jangan hentikan aku "

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya kyuhyn langsung menghentakan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Sungmin mengerang nikmat dengan apa yang kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Sungmin meremas rambut kyuhun untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

" akhhh,,, akkhhh,, ahhhh,, kyuhhhh.. "

" youhh soo tightthhh sayangghhh.."

" kyuhhhh akhhhh mmorehhh "

Desahan-demi desahan terus bersautan mengiringi kegiatan kedua anak adam tersebut. Tidak dihiraukannya peluh yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh. Bahkan penidingin ruangan yang ada di'dalam kamar tersebut tidak dapat mengilangkan suhu panas ruangan itu.

JLEBBBB

SRETTTT

JLEEBB

SRETTT

JLEEBBB

SRETTT

" akhhhh kyuhh I want to cummhhhh " mendengar perkataan sungmin kyuhyun menambah kecepatnnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya mengocok junior sungmin sesuai irama genjotan juniornya di hole sungmin. sungmin sudah tibak bisa menahan dirinya untuk datang. Kenikamatan yang kyuhyun berikan tidak bisa di tahannya

" akhhhh kyuhhhh,, akuhhhhh,,, akhhhh,,, KYUHHHHHH"

CROOTTTTT

Sperma sungmin tumpah di tangan kyuhyun sedikit mengenai perut kyuhyun. Kyuhhyun tidak menghentikan gerakannya ketika sungmin sampai. Dia malah mempercepatnya tidak membiarkan sungmin menikmati klimaksnya. Kyuhhun mengocok junior sungmin membuatnya kembali tegang dan membuat sungmin mendesah lagi

" kyuhhhhh … akkhhhh ,, ahhhh"

" aahhhhh sungminnnhhh"

" kyuhhhh,, akuuuuuhhh inginhh datanghhh lagihhhh"

" ahh bersamahh sayanghhh" kyuhyun menambah kecepatanya ketika merasakan juniornya mulai berrkedut juga membesar didalam hole sungmin.

" ahhh kyuhhhh… sedikithhh la-lagihhhh"

" nehh ahhhh..'

" ahhhh kyuhhhh,, akuhhh …. KYUHHHHHH/MINGGHHH"

CROOTTTTT

CROOOTTTT

…

…

SKIPPPP TIME

OTHER SIDE

Drtttt drrtttt

Sun yi menghentikan kegitaanya ketika mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Ada E-mail masuk dari kyuhun oppa. Sun yi langsung membuka

_from : kyuhyun daddy_

_subject : buka lah_

_kau akan terkejut ketika melihat video ini sun yi –ah. Tapi kau harus melihatnya oke ?_

_# evil laugh_

" ck sebernarnya apa yang kyuhyun oppa kirimkan. "

Sun yi langsung mengunduh video yang dikirimkan oleh kyuhyun. Ketika telah selesai sun yi lalu memutarnya. Sun yi membelakan kedua matanya ketika melihat video itu. Dengan segera sun yi menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain.

_Grup kyumin my family_

_Kalian harus melihat video ini.. yakkkk kyu dad dan ming mom melakukan this and that._

FIN

Kkkkkkk maafin aku yah yang update lama banget… aku tau ini udah lama banget.. maaf juga kalau NC nya kurang hot dan juga ceritanya menggatung.. kkkkkkkk ini emang sengaja akhir ceritanya begini…

Terus kata-kata yang ada dalam ff ini semuanya curahan hati aku tentang kyumin.. maaf kalau ada yang tidak setuju.. ini semua hanya fanfiction… selamat bertemu dengan cerita yang lainnya..

Tangerang, 19 maret 2015

Pukul 11:28


End file.
